Um Lugar Quente
by Scarlet Visenya
Summary: Severus e Lucius se divertem de uma forma natural em sua visita a Hogsmeade!


Título: Um Lugar Quente

Tradução da fic "A Warm Place", de Nevoreiel.

Shipper: Lucius Malfoy/ Severus Snape

ATENÇÃO: essa é uma história SLASH (com relação sexual entre dois homens). Não agrada, não leia.

Nota: a história se passa durante o sexto ano de Severus e Lucius, durante uma visita a Hogsmeade.

N/T: eu sei que esse título ficou horrível, mas é essa a tradução literal do título original, o que posso fazer...

Foi exatamente antes do feriado de natal em Hogwarts e os alunos estavam dando umas voltas pelo povoado de Hogsmeade.

Lucius Malfoy caminhava orgulhosamente, vestido de maneira impecável em túnicas pretas de lã e, ao seu lado, parecendo um pouco doente e terrivelmente pálido, caminhava Severus Snape. Os dois estudantes não falavam nada, o que dava um grande contraste às tagarelices que os cercavam.

Eles toparam com o valoroso "Quarteto Gryffindor", e houve certa... tensão.

"Ah, bem, veja se não é Potter e seus companheiros", Lucius sempre ficava feliz em implicar com grifinórios. Dava-lhe grande satisfação jogar insultos verbais neles.

Tiago Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew não se perturbaram. Eles estavam bastante joviais – ou talvez apenas muito bêbados. Conhecendo esses fazedores-do-bem, eles não conseguiriam controlar o licor apropriadamente; mesmo se fosse apenas cerveja amanteigada.

Quando Sirius começou a rir silenciosamente por nenhum motivo aparente, Severus se tornou impaciente. Ele tomou a risada como um insulto; ele tinha rido muitas vezes antes e nenhuma delas era uma lembrança feliz. Quando Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir tanto que tinham que segurar um ao outro para não caírem, uma boa idéia que tiveram, Severus se enfureceu.

"De que exatamente vocês estão rindo, seus imbecis?", perguntou Severus e como resposta recebeu mais risadas. Remus estava parado em outro canto, sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo, e Pedro parecia estar em outro mundo, olhando fixamente para a neve embaixo de seu pé.

A risada também estava irritando Lucius. "Parem com suas artimanhas infantis e cresçam. Se não vão dizer nada, apenas caiam fora. Não vou congelar aqui só porque vocês perderam sua inteligência".

Para a surpresa dos sonserinos, Sirius e Tiago, ainda segurando um ao outro e enxugando as lágrimas dramaticamente, seguiram em frente tremulamente. Os outros dois os seguiram em silêncio.

Lucius levantou uma perfeita sobrancelha, "Bem, esse não foi o mais estranho incidente?".

"Deveria estar escrito em 'Hogwarts: Uma História'". Severus ainda imaginava que a risada era por causa de seu cabelo, seu nariz ou sua pele pálida. Sempre era sobre isso.

"Oh, anime-se". Eles estavam novamente caminhando rua abaixo. Lucius parou em frente à loja de doces. "Vamos entrar. Eu tenho um desejo ardente por coisas doces". Lucius olhou sugestivamente para Severus, que em resposta ficou pálido, começando a parecer um pouco azul em comparação com toda aquela neve.

Severus seguiu-o sem nenhuma pergunta. Quando Lucius estava envolvido, questões eram respondidas com efeitos bem desagradáveis. Uma vez ele trancou uma garota sonserina num armário de caldeirões quando ela teve a audácia de fazer uma pergunta zombeteira sobre seu cabelo, e Lucius ama seu cabelo.

Uma vez dentro da loja lotada, eles vagarosamente caminharam em direção ao balcão. Quando a balconista estava suficientemente distraída, eles passaram por ela para dentro do porão. Estava agradável e escuro ali.

Eles haviam fito isso em várias ocasiões anteriores, mas a emoção que tinham por serem tão insolentes nunca diminuía; ao menos não para Lucius.

Lucius rapidamente puxou Severus para trás de um caixote particularmente grande cheio de vários doces, de alguma forma tóxicos, sem dúvida.

Lucius tirou suas luvas e, depois de aquecer um pouco suas mãos, eles começou a tirar a gravata e os botões que prendiam sua túnica. Severus apenas ficou parado em um canto, o que não agradou Lucius. "Depressa, Severus, nós não temos a eternidade, sabe?".

Severus achava um pouco desagradável ficar rolando no chão empoeirado cercado de caixas, que lhe cutucavam nos momentos mais inapropriados. Mas o que quer que Lucius queira, Lucius recebe; e se ele quisesse um mero "tirar" de Severus para mantê-lo aquecido, então era isso o que ele conseguia.

Lucius, um pouco exasperado pela falta de resposta de Severus, decidiu fazer as coisas com as próprias mãos. Passando seus dedos pelo cabelo de Severus, ele apertou-os fortemente e puxou Severus para perto de si com um tanto de dor envolvida no processo. Com seus dedos, ainda puxando cruelmente o cabelo de Severus, Lucius começou a desabotoar a túnica do garoto pálido com sua mão livre.

Gradualmente relaxando o aperto, Lucius começou a massagear o coro cabeludo de Severus enquanto seus dedos espertamente desabotoavam a roupa do outro, botão a botão. Quando o terminou com o último botão, Lucius tirou a túnica de um dos ombros enquanto ia para o outro vagarosamente passando pelo rosto de Severus mal tocando a pele. Então ele rapidamente tirou o pesado material do outro ombro e depois jogou-o no chão, os dedos se arrastando pelos braços, tocando o pulso quente. O casaco caiu no chão levantando poeira. Ambos estavam agora respirando pesadamente. Severus se apoiou contra a gelada parede e apertou o canto do caixote mais próximo para suporte.

Lucius era tamanha tentação; ele se apoiou mais para perto, pressionando uma bochecha na de Severus, inalando o úmido cheiro de algum shampoo. Aqueles que diziam que Severus precisava lavar o cabelo mais regularmente eram completamente mal-educados, estava perfeitamente bem cuidado.

Lucius se apertou mais para perto de Severus, sentindo a rápida batida do coração do garoto de cabelo cor-de-corvo... e seu desejo despertado. Livremente passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Severus, Lucius olhou dentro daqueles enormes olhos e se inclinou para o mais simples roçar contra os lábios partidos.

O fôlego de Severus se deixou escapar, frustração além da crença. Ele não sabia como Lucius podia continuar com isso, era melhor ver o que Lucius havia preparado mas isso era ridículo, para não dizer doloroso.

Conhecendo o efeito de seus movimentos indolentes, Lucius sabia ter completo controle de Severus. Ele colocou para fora a ponta da língua e preguiçosamente lambeu o ponto de pulsação, exatamente abaixo do queixo de Severus. Movendo suas mãos para cima Lucius agarrou o cabelo de corvo na parte de trás de sua cabeça e, virando o rosto de Severus para o outro lado, ele partiu para o macio pescoço. Severus estremeceu; a língua e os lábios quentes estavam se movendo provocativamente pela sua garganta, quase titilando.

"Lucius...", Severus estava preparado para esquecer toda a precaução e impor sua vontade se esta confusa tentação continuasse.

As mãos intensificaram o aperto em seu cabelo e Severus de repente achou a língua tentadora dentro de sua boca, explorando cada canto. Lucius pressionou seus quadris contra Severus, satisfeito quando um profundo gemido vibrou dentro da boca de Severus.

Lucius abaixou uma das mãos e passou por dentro do pesado suéter que Severus estava usando, os dedos agarrando a pele e deslizando para cima, traçando a espinha.

As mãos de Severus estremeceram e ele as levantou, tocando levemente a cintura de Lucius como que pedindo permissão. Como não houve nenhuma repreensão, Severus desafivelou seu cinto, provavelmente prateado, conhecendo Lucius, e apalpou pelo botão e pelo zíper. Foi um pouco difícil fazer qualquer coisa, com aquela mão quente dentro de seu suéter, fazendo-o tremer de prazer e sua respiração sendo sugada ferventemente.

Rompendo para respirar, Lucius libertou suas mãos que foram para as calças compridas de Severus. Mal tocando nele, Lucius ajudou-o a tirar ambos as calças e os shorts sem muito desajeitamento. As roupas estavam jogadas em cima das já descartadas túnicas.

Severus estava em agonia. Ele precisava se libertar logo! Lucius não perdeu mais tempo, ele agarrou Severus por detrás do ombro e levantou uma das pernas. Ele se aninhou no pescoço de Severus e com nenhum outro pensamento além de seu próprio prazer, ele penetrou o apertado anel de músculo, nunca parando.

A respiração de Severus se prendeu em sua garganta e ele levantou um braço acima do ombro de Lucius, agarrando-se convulsivamente na cara camisa, afinal era com Lucius Malfoy que ele estava lidando. Seus dedos estavam rígidos e dolorosamente contorcidos.

A força dos empurrões de Lucius fez Severus golpear a parede e ele sabia que seria contundido. Ele arquejou, deixando sua cabeça encostar de volta na parede. A camisa de Lucius estava se esfregando exatamente contra seu pênis. Só um pouco mais e...

Houve passos nas escadas que levavam para o porão.

Ambos os garotos congelaram e cuidadosamente deslizaram para o chão. Eles escutaram os passos com apreensão, não ousando se moverem para que não fossem ouvidos.

A respiração de Severus estava sufocada, porque ele sabia que faria algum barulho que os entregaria. Lucius estava dolorosamente mordendo seu lábio para evitar ofegar.

Houve passos arrastados em algum lugar à sua direita e uma caixa foi movida de lugar. Os passos retrocederam e houve silêncio.

Houve um suspiro coletivo. Sem perder a velocidade, Lucius cutucou Severus e reassumindo sua posição ele recomeçou seus empurrões ritmados. Nada poderia impedir Lucius de terminar o que ele havia começado.

Alguns mais bem colocados toques e Severus estava desfeito, deixando algumas manchas na camisa de Lucius, mas Lucius estava muito preocupado com o prazer percorrendo seu corpo para se importar. Apenas quando ele finalmente retomou o fôlego que ele reprimiu Severus por colocar manchas em sua nova camisa; mas ele a consertou com um aceno de sua varinha.

Eles se arrumaram o melhor que puderam, dando um ao outro um "uma vez acabado".

Uma vez satisfeitos eles subiram as escadas e saíram da loja.

Lucius sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Aquela passou perto". Ninguém sabia o que se passou no porão e Severus e Lucius queriam manter isso dessa forma.

A neve havia diminuído do lado de fora e Lucius e Severus estavam adequadamente aquecidos por sua travessura no porão da Dedosdemel. Suas bochechas estavam agradavelmente coradas até algum tempo depois.

Eles passaram próximos à Casa dos Gritos, como havia sido recentemente nomeada, e viram o "Quarteto Gryffindor", muito para seu desgosto. Quando Sirius viu os dois sonserinos, ele piscou.

Severus parou confuso, Lucius a seu lado. Sirius cutucou Tiago e eles sussurraram um pouco, rindo silenciosamente. Então, Sirius gritou: "Da próxima vez, tentem ser mais sutis. Nem todo mundo é cego, sabe".

Severus gemeu; os fazedores-do-bem nunca vão deixá-los viver isto em segredo. Lucius apenas sorriu maliciosamente; tudo em um dia de trabalho.

_Finis_


End file.
